A Night to Remember
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: Modern AU/Noncanon, whatever whatever. Noel goes to a friend's birthday party, and gets swept up in the excitement.


"Noel, how've you been?!"

A rough hand snakes its way around Noel's shoulders and pulls her close to a very large, very red body.

"I've been well, Tager, ha ha, ahh…" Noel discreetly tries to pry herself away from his drunken aroma, though his grip holds firm.

"Youuu're here with….? No one? Don't have any arm candy?" If Tager's face could get any redder, we'd definitely see it.

"Oh, no, I drove Kokonoe. She's… uh, she's around," Noel scans the outside patio for her already very buzzed friend, knowing that given the correct circumstances, all hell could break loose with her.

"H-hey, I'm gonna go look for her, okay? Enjoy the party, be safe…" She finally broke free of her captors lock.

_Alright, I'm just gonna go find her, and we're gonna go inside, maybe have a little more to eat... But, where did she go? She was just over here with that girl, Makoto, and… Bullet, I think her name was? I should probably try harder to remember my school mates._

Noel stumbles upon an unlikely trio, the tipsy grimalkin who also happens to be her old professor, despite being roughly the same age, and two other girls whom she does vaguely remember attended the same academy. One was Bullet, she had rather short, spiked hair, and she usually dressed scantily, much to her denial. She was a good person though, she simply thought it was practical. The other girl was Makoto, who had short, brown hair that swooped up a little in the back. Noel remembers one thing quite vividly about Makoto; she always looked so cheerful, and was certainly not shy by any means. If there was anyone around that she couldn't call a friend yet, the matter was rectified by the end of lunch period. You could say she had a certain…bounce to her…step.

_What could they be talking about? Why are they crowding around Kokonoe…_

Wary but curious, Noel makes her way to the three, apparently walking into some deep relationship conversation. Or, debate. She couldn't quite decide what it was yet.

Bullet stepped onto a brick and leaned her elbow onto her knee and started gesticulating, "No, but you know what dude? She was just crazy. Like, I gave her everything in my life, and what do you think she did? Went behind my back and shit. That hurt. Man, I can't even talk about it, and she did it to all three of us! It's insane."

_Oh my god, they can't be talking about her…_

Noel snaps her gaze to Kokonoe, aware that this was a tender topic still, watching for any bad signs. Luckily, she still seemed okay for now.

The grimalkin steadied herself to begin her retort, "No, no okay listen. We broke up months ago, but before that, we went on for such a long time, and I even FORGAVE her for cheating on me. I gave HER the second chance, dude… It's crazy." Kokonoe was holding a half empty beer, though Noel was confident that she did in fact have a few shots before that.

Bullet glances to Noel, "This one too! She played her too, Makoto. You don't even know, man."

"Ha ha, so we're talking about this, are we?" Noel laughed half-heartedly, thinking that it was sort of embarrassing that _she_ was still being brought up, even after all that's happened.

The brown haired girl giggled, "Whoa, I have _so_ been out of the loop. Where was I when all this was happening?! I thought me and Izayoi were tight! I guess not…"

Noel grinned a little. That sort of banter was so like Makoto, very carefree and humorous.

"Yo, dude, let's go out to the front. I don't know if Tora can hear us, but she's still friends with her so I don't want anything getting out," Bullet suggested.

"Yeah fasho!" Makoto lead the way to the street.

Bullet turned to close the gate behind her when she realized they had left the oblivious girl standing by herself, "Noel, you comin'?"

Snapping out of her daze, she replied hurriedly, "oh, y-yeah I am!" She followed the trio quickly.

Noel continued to stand, and Bullet prompted her to sit down.

"Hey, just sit down! We're gonna be here a while."

"Ah, but there's wet grass, and all that here…" In reality, she just felt a little shy sitting next to Bullet. They've never really been close, though they had a few classes together.

Makoto stepped in, "I would, like, totally take off my shirt and you know, lay it down so you can sit on it and everything," grinning that stupid grin of hers.

"Oh my, how chivalrous of you!" Noel exclaimed, feigning being swept off her feet, "But don't worry, I'm fine."

"Hey, chivalry isn't dead, you know."

Noel took a seat on the curb, next to nobody in particular, though Kokonoe was trying hard to keep from falling over; She was pretty sure that last shot is gonna hit her hard.

After several more minutes of sharing life stories and war flashbacks of Noel's, Bullet's and Kokonoe's time with Izayoi, Makoto took a seat on the street facing the three girls.

She sat there and positioned herself as if she was about to give an imperial order, "You know what you guys? I'm older than you, I've been around. And this is all I gotta say." Was she going to do it? Was she going to clap? These thoughts ran through Noel's head like a runaway train. Could it be the cliché 'senpai' advice coming?

It happened. Makoto clapped after each word in this sentence, "Shit. Fucking. Happens. And you know what? You can't do anything about it. Stuff happens, life goes on, we _move_ on, and that's just it dude. Like seriously. You can't let this shit get you down!"

Noel laughed a little more. She is just… so silly.

Bullet stood up passionately, seemingly getting ready to battle. She steps on the curb and underhandedly points at Kokonoe, who was now having much difficulty keeping balance; apparently she had also started crying, "You know what dude? You know why this shit is coming out now? It's because we never got to talk about it before. This is why it's coming out now, man…"

"You guys have feelings, and that's okay. Dude, it's okay."

_Pfft. Why do you have to add such funny remarks, we know it's okay._

Noel started paying a little more attention to Makoto's movements, her body, and more specifically her face.

_I… always thought Makoto was cute back at the academy, I just never had a chance to get to know her. Now that I take a closer look, she is definitely as cute as I remember. Always smiling, too. Athletic, always wanting to help out…_

Noel's thoughts were interrupted once again by a crying Kokonoe, "We fucking did shit even after we broke up! Even after! Fuck…Stupid fucking shot…. Shit…."

_Oh no… It's started._

Noel had been through this many times before, so she knew that she would eventually calm down on her own, but…

"Kokonoe, shut the fuck up." Makoto had decided to try her own method.

"Oh my fucking god dude, hahahahaha!" Bullet was having a ball all her own.

Kokonoe had started rolling in the street, helplessly pounding the asphalt, only resulting in a bruised hand, probably. Makoto pulled her up and helped her lay down on top of a car, still telling her to 'shut the fuck up.'

"Hey, hey look at me, okay? Calm down. It's over, it's done! Just calm down!"

Bullet took this opportunity to sit down next to Noel, telling her the story behind Izayoi and herself. Noel reluctantly listened.

"I had plans for us, dude. Like, even after her, I fooled around with both girls and guys, but yo, I… I still have my v-card and shit, but I did things I thought I would never do, because I was so fucked up after her."

"It's okay, there's no shame in that." Noel didn't know what to say about those confessions, she thought that was a rather neutral comforting sentence.

Kokonoe seems to have mustered enough power to mutter, "I need to pee, I need to pee but I don't know where the bathroom is."

"Hahaha I'll take her, don't worry," Bullet volunteered.

As Bullet helped Kokonoe back to the house, Noel couldn't help but feel a little awkward.

It_ was_ just the two of them now.

Makoto was quiet for a few moments, but sat down right next to the blonde.

"So, this is like… totally the first time we've ever actually hung out? I mean I've seen you at school… and at other parties, but we've never had a chance to like. Sit down and talk, hahaha." Makoto explains, again, rather awkwardly.

"Yeah, we were never in the same place at the same time I guess."

"I usually spent my time after classes in the gym, or out in the field, I was pretty much a jock," the brown haired girl exclaims with a silly grin slapped on her face.

"Nothing wrong with that, you were really involved! That's really cool."

"He he, I guess I was so involved, I didn't even realize all…" she gesticulated circles "this, was going on with you guys."

"It's not really a big deal anymore though, I mean people move on."

"Yeah I know, but I just feel like, I don't know, I've _failed_ as a big sister or something! I mean Bullet is sort like a little sis to me, and Kokonoe is too, even though she was a teacher… and so was Izayoi. So I care for them even going through this, you know? I mean…"

Noel could feel the frequent brushes of Makoto's arm against hers. _… Am I just imagining that?_

Noel had actually been trying to move away, centimeter by centimeter, just to see if it wasn't her bumping into the other girl, and yet…

"I… I'm gonna tell you, even though I sort of just met you, I mean… I care about you too, you know? I guess I just care about people. I care about humanity, probably."

Noel smirked and tightened her grip around her knees, "That's a really good trait to have."

The two girls spend another several minutes, swapping love stories and certainly confirming the fact that they were both single at the moment. After sharing a few more laughs, Makoto finally stood up and asked, "What's taking them so long? It can't be that far to the bathroom."

Noel laughed at the comment, which prompted Makoto to extend her hand to the other girl and ask, "Come on, let's… go take a shot."

Noel sat still for a second, processing the scene in front of her. She's always been a sucker for romance movies, but this was just too much. With a smile, she readily took Makoto's hand, stood up, and answered, "okay."

_Am I seriously going to do this? I suppose since it's her, and it will be the first of the night…_

Noel followed Makoto back into the backyard, where Makoto gave her a few shot cups to hold.

"Wait right here, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Sure."

So Noel stood, slightly dumbfounded, holding three plastic shot cups. She walked over to the table with the small arrangement of vodkas and Australian beer, and sighed.

Tao, a girl whom Noel also went to school with, had been sitting at the table chatting with other people Noel was unfamiliar with.

"Oooh, what are you doing? Taking a shot?" The girl asked obnoxiously.

Noel sighed again. "Ha ha ha, I don't really know anymore."

Makoto returned, and took the cups from Noel with an added touch, "thanks!" She turned to the table with the other classmates. "Alright guys, we gonna take another one for Lala?" A chorus of 'yeah's echoed through the yard. Lala was the birthday girl tonight, preferring to be called by her nickname instead of her real name, Lambda.

Makoto poured a shot for Noel and handed it to her, followed by the rest of the table.

Tao took her cup and shouted, "yahoo! Shot time shot time!"

Staring into the cup, she glanced at the type of vodka they had; she didn't recognize the brand, but she knew that it was supposedly cake flavored. Gross.

Noel doesn't drink ever, not that she can't, it's just that she doesn't really ever want to, or feels the need to. Isn't it better to keep your senses about you? But this was just one shot, and she was already feeling a little foolish because of the flirting that's been going on between Makoto and her.

They took the shot, and all around, you could hear scattered mutters of "oh god that's sweet" and "ah that ain't bad."

Noel herself thought it was rather disgusting, refusing the chaser Makoto just offered her. It wasn't strong, but it wasn't good. Then again, when is vodka ever good by itself?

Makoto went off to socialize, as she must, so Noel took a seat next to the surrounding plants that decorated the backyard. She simply wanted to check her phone, when she heard footsteps coming toward her. She looks up to see Makoto striding over, and subsequently taking the seat Tao had just earlier; positioned right in front of Noel, so they had no choice but to speak face to face. Out of habit, Noel looked away at the ground out of embarrassment, or excitement, she couldn't tell which. Maybe a bit of both.

"Sooo…." Makoto starts off, "what do I need to know about you?"

_Oh… my goodness, what kind of question is that?! Adorable…_

Noel's thoughts made themselves known. "W-what sort of question is that? Haha, I don't really know, it's hard to, um.. narrow it down?"

"Well I mean, all I really know is that you seem to be super caring, and that you definitely didn't deserve all that you've been through, is all…"

_Why are we on that again?_

"Maybe not… but it's okay, I mean it's in the past, you know?"

"I know, but still. I'm. I'm just sorry, I don't know."

"Wh-why are you sorry? Oh my gosh, you didn't do anything. "

"I know, I know but, I don't know. I just feel like that, you know? I mean you should smile more. You're super cute after all." Makoto reaches up to ruffled Noel's hair a little.

Something clicked within Noel.

_What.. was that? Are you kidding me, is this really happening right now?_

Noel was speechless, all she could do was grin and look away, as she had been doing. "I'm.. I'm not, hahaha but thank you."

Makoto kept insisting, scooting a little closer. "No, listen, I've been exposed to a lot, and, believe me, you should take it personally. You're really cute." The two girls lock eyes, and their gaze lingers.

"Okay, okay I believe you, ha ha ha, thank you… but you're cute too, you know."

"What? Me? No. No way. Thaaat's where you're wrong."

"No, you are! Really, you are, trust me."

Makoto is taken back a little. But she relaxes, and smirks.

"Okay. Then, promise me." She holds out her pinky to Noel.

By this time, Noel is laughing and trying to hide her face at the same time, which isn't working out too well.

"Promise? Hahaha okay, um." She locks pinkies with Makoto. "Is.. is that it?" _I can't believe this is happening. Why is this girl so cliché and silly, and awkward and cute? This.. this is really funny._

Makoto hesitates to answer. "Um.. well. It's, uh, sealed, with a kiss…" That last phrase was dragged out longer than usually, indicating to Noel that she may have either been really embarrassed, or that shot is starting to get to her.

"Oh my gosh this is so stupid!" Noel laughs, connecting thumbs with Makoto's.

"It's not stupid!" Both girls are laughing by now, failing to disconnect their hands. Their eyes meet again, and the gaze lasts a little longer this time. Makoto takes a sip from her beer she had earlier, _when did she even get that? _And offers some to Noel.

"Help me finish this."

Noel, not a beer drinker either, obliged only under the guise that things were certainly going smoothly with Makoto, and this would keep the ball rolling.

Noel downs some of the beer, deciding that this was also a drink she wouldn't be having again anytime soon. _They should really come up with an alcohol that tastes good. _She thinks about how she could actually just enjoy margaritas, but for the purpose of parties like these, they're a little inconvenient.

The night takes its final turn when Makoto places her hand on Noel's, softly touching her fingers. Noel almost jumps, but she reciprocates the gesture by running her thumb across the back of Makoto's palm. _This is …going somewhere, I think. Probably._

Makoto closes her eyes for a moment and exhales. "Wanna come out front with me?"

"…Yes," the blonde complies.

The two make their way to the street, Makoto leading Noel, holding her fingers the entire way.

On the street, the two were having a difficult time parting ways.

"Do.. you want me to walk you to your car?" Noel asked, timidly.

"No, no you can't do that. Because you would have to.. walk back in the dark." At this point, it was clear that whatever alcohol Makoto had consumed through the night was taking slight effect. She had a slight detachment in her voice at times, along with some pauses.

"I have to walk you to your car, and make sure you get home safe! Because, you know, chivalry isn't dead," Noel said matter-of-factly.

Makoto grabbed onto Noel's hand, to which Noel was utterly surprised.

"Hey, that's _my_ line. But okay, c'mon." The two walked toward Makoto's car, not in any particular hurry.

"Are you sure you'll be able to get home okay? Should I take your keys?" Noel asked the clearly intoxicated girl.

"Yes, I'm sure, I live like, right around the corner. I'll be okay. But, will _you_ be okay getting back?"

Noel thought her constant concern was endearing. "Yes, I'm sure I won't lose my way."

They stopped in front of Makoto's car, lingering around just a bit more. Makoto did not let go of Noel's hand the entire way. She pulled the girl gently to face her, this time, taking both of her hands now.

Noel's heart was pounding, she couldn't look Makoto in the eye. Noel was not in any way what you could call "experienced," but she wasn't dumb either. She knew exactly where this would go.

_This is crazy, this is crazy…. What am I even doing? Is she, is she really? I don't know, I don't know! This is too much…_

Makoto made the effort of taking a small step forward, lessening the distance between their faces a little more.

"Now are you _sure_, you'll be okay?" Makoto's voice was nearly a whisper now.

Noel, still looking to the sides whenever she could, only meeting Makoto's gaze momentarily, answered, "yes yes yes, please don't worry."

"But I have to worry.. I have to."

Makoto's eyes darted between Noel's eyes and her lips, signaling, _something._

Noel couldn't take the intensity in the air and giggled a little.

Makoto smiled, and so confidently said, "I.. want to kiss you, but I don't want to make everyone feel awkward."

_Oh my god, it's happening. I can't believe this. What? Awkward? Who? Who's going to feel awkward? Oh my god._

Once again, Noel's thoughts never fail to take charge. "W-who's going to feel awkward? That house over there? I.. aha… ah.."

Clearly it was time to shut up. Noel was trembling, but Makoto took the initiative and rested her forehead on Noel's, and smiled ever so sweetly. Noel could feel Makoto caressing her fingers, and then pulling them towards Makoto's waist, where Noel rested her hands then. She really just, could not stop shaking. Makoto finally closed the distance between the two, resulting in a long, sweet kiss.

Noel's mind was reeling. Was this really happening? Was she sure she was sane? How could something like this possibly happen to her? She didn't even think she would even talk to anyone special, let alone have someone want to kiss her. As the kiss lingered on, Noel did not cease her shaking, but she could feel Makoto smile into the kiss. Finally, Noel broke the bond and looked away in disbelief. Funny enough, everything felt completely natural, and Noel found herself wrapping her arms around Makoto's neck.

_So soft… My heart is beating like crazy. _

Makoto closed the distance again, surprising Noel a little bit. She could feel Makoto feel around her waist, trying to get a better grip, pulling her a little closer. Though this kiss was slightly more active than the first, the entire process was unbelievably tender.

Noel broke the kiss again, still having a hard time believing this was happening. "I.. alright, maybe, uh.. I. Sh-should I walk you to the driver's side?" Noel took a few small steps away from Makoto, and intertwined her hands around her back. "It's getting late, after all." Makoto wasn't having it.

"…Do you want more?"

"W-what?"

"Do you want more?" the brown haired girl asks again, dazed.

_Drunk…_

Noel returns to face Makoto and whispers as she takes initiative this time, "yes."

Several more seconds of the most delicate kissing she's ever done, this time, interlocking a few fingers, and it was Makoto who broke away after the session.

"O-okay, I think…you should probably go back, or we'll be here all night." Makoto's eyes looked a little sleepy. She pulled Noel into a hug.

"I'm just gonna ask you for your number now, okay? What is it?" Makoto pulled her phone out.

Noel wasn't expecting to give a girl her number tonight, especially right after… all of that.

"I, oh uh. H-here." She recited her number for the other girl.

"Okay, let me put your name in.. Tsubaki, right? I know they call you nicknames at school, but.."

Something like a cord snapped within Noel.

…_Ha ha, of course. _

Noel didn't know whether to blame the alcohol clearly taking effect, or that perhaps that girl was actually on her mind the entire time. But that couldn't be it, right? Just earlier when she was definitely fine, she _was_ paying attention to her, right? She just let this girl kiss her, and she didn't know her name. Or maybe she didn't remember. Either way, a string of 'go figures' and 'I'm not too surprised' ran across Noel's hurt mind. After all, anyone that ever took interest in her, was never able to hold it for long. Could she be too boring? Her interests never matched the girls she dated? She couldn't decide what the reason was now.

"Hahaha, no no.. Noel, remember?"

"Crap, yeah, that's right. Sorry. Sorry I can't remember so well right now."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

After Makoto finished inputting Noel's, or maybe she still ended up putting Tsubaki's name, whoever that was, Makoto hugged her again. Noel was a little reluctant to accept the hug, but it did feel nice.

"Drive safe, okay? Please.. please be careful."

Makoto smirked, "I only live around the corner, remember?"

"I know, but still…."

"I know I know," Makoto hugged her once more, "you just worry." She patted her on the head. "Thank you. Now turn around," Makoto did indeed turn Noel around, "and go back before anything happens." Noel almost jumped again when she felt the girl run her hand over her backside.

_Well that's certainly a way to send someone off…._

Noel disobeyed and turned around one more time, "good night!"

Makoto smiled in reply, and stumbled over to the driver's side.

Despite the small setback, Noel continued to walk back to the house, touching her lips one more time, letting out one final giggle.

_What a night._


End file.
